


free time

by muahkisses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Pillow Talk, Soft Na Jaemin, Soft Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muahkisses/pseuds/muahkisses
Summary: jaemin’s skin was soft, fluffy hair falling against the pillows like a halo. as usual, jisung was entranced, couldn’t even help the cheesy grin growing on his face as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss on jaemin’s forehead.orjisung and jaemin only have a couple of minutes before their little one wakes up, and they intend on using every last second accordingly
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	free time

jisung stirred awake, wiggling around and stretching with a small grunt. he blinked his eyes open, squinting at the warm light filtering through the curtains. his eyes fell on the owner of the warm hands draped over his waist, smiling and bringing a hand up to brush over their cheek.

jaemin’s skin was soft, fluffy hair falling against the pillows like a halo. as usual, jisung was entranced, couldn’t even help the cheesy grin growing on his face as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss on jaemin’s forehead.

jaemin shifted, legs tangling with jisung’s as jisung giggled, this time leaning forward to press a kiss against jaemin’s nose, his cheek, pecking every spot he could reach as jaemin‘s eyes fluttered open, and jisung outright laughed when jaemin captured his lips with a kiss, resting his hand against jaemin’s jaw.

“what time is it?” jaemin yawned, groaning as he glanced up at the window and propped himself up on one elbow to pat around him.

“g’morning to you too, hyung,” jisung let his eyes flutter shut, rubbing his nose and stretching.

jaemin turned his phone on, squinting at the screen and turning it off before tossing it somewhere behind him, turning back to jisung with a sly smile. “morning, baby. we have fifteen minutes of luxury time before we have to wake ‘er up.”

“mhm,” jisung cracked an eye open to look at him, “you filled out the daycare forms, right?” jaemin’s face fell, feigning a look of confusion as jisung’s mouth dropped open, slapping jaemin’s chest, “don’t give me that look! i told you last night, remember?”

jaemin rolled his eyes, dropping the act and snickering as he caught jisung’s hand to press a kiss against it, “yes, my darling fiancé, i filled it out way before you told me to,” jisung rolled his eyes, eyeing how jaemin was kissing up his arm with mild interest. “anyways, we have, maybe like, thirteen minutes now? can we.. y’know,” and he wiggled his eyebrows, smiling when jisung snorted in amusement.

jisung grinned, wrapping his arms around jaemin’s neck to pull him face to face, “you need to buy her a backpack later, and, like, that weird mushy peach shit that chenle got her hooked on,”

“keep talking dirty to me, ‘sung. it’s so hot.” jaemin busied himself with stroking his hands over jisung’s stomach and jisung huffed, nudging jaemin’s hip with his knee to lean over him. jaemin moved to jisung’s jawline, jisung’s breath hitching every time jaemin nibbled on his collarbone.

“i know i’m sexy, hyung, you don’t have to tell me,” jisung drawled, “you on the other hand..” jaemin looked scandalized, drawing back in shock.

“you’re so mean to me,” jaemin pouted, and jisung tugged at jaemin’s shirt, pulling it off and sliding an appreciative hand down his front.

“‘m just kidding, hyung. you’re the hottest, ever. so sexy. like a, uh, wild.. zebra!” jisung giggled when jaemin jumped at how cold his fingers were, clasping their hands together to warm them up, sending a miffed look down to where jisung was still lying against the pillows.

“thanks. i’m so glad to know you think so,”

jisung laughed, jaemin slapping a hand on his mouth to muffle the sound. “you are! i swear. i’d never let someone propose to me if they’re not at least a six. don’t worry, you’re way better than a six.” jisung rubbed jaemin’s jaw. “something that isn’t, though, is this stuble.”

jaemin scoffed, a small smile growing as he pushed jisung’s shirt up to kiss down his chest. “i want a beard, i told you already. it’ll look cool once it grows out.”

“it’ll look cool, but it hurts my cheeks!” jisung brought a hand up to rub at his offended cheek, pout melting away into a startled moan when jaemin latched onto his nipple.

“mhm, yea, i’m sure, pillow princess,” jaemin hummed, sneaky hands sliding down jisung’s waist and teasing the waistband of his pants. jisung groaned, hooking a leg over jaemin’s hip and rolling them over, perched on jaemin’s lap and grinning down at him.

the grin didn’t last for long, the phone and lamp tumbling down from their precarious perch on their beside table in jisung’s haste and they stilled, jisung frozen against jaemin as they listened.

like magic, a cry sounded out, jisung groaning and collapsing into jaemin’s shoulder, burying his face in jaemin’s neck as the cries grew louder, and jaemin’s chest shook with exhausted laughter, throwing a hand over his eyes as jisung hit his arm. “what? i got her last time, it’s your turn now.”

jisung scoffed, rolling off jaemin to sprawl on the bed, “no, i got her last time. it’s your turn!”

jaemin stilled, groaning before finally pushing himself up, hopping off the bed in search of a shirt, eventually abandoning the mission to open their door, “not gonna lie, i don’t even remember.”

jisung sighed, rubbing his eyes before pushing himself up on wobbly legs, nudging jaemin down the hall, into the kitchen and past their daughter’s nursery as he opened the door slowly, picking her up and bouncing her on his hip, “god, i don’t know how she hits such high notes. maybe we should send her to some singing school.”

jaemin laughed, cooing at their baby and walking to the kitchen, looking for formula milk to warm up. “maybe we should, enroll her in a fancy music school and turn her into a musician,” jaemin turned on the stove and walked over to jisung, kissing her cheek with a loud smack. “is that right, penny? our little idol, singing and dancing your heart out on stage.”

jisung smiled, pinching her nose and grinning at jaemin, kissing his cheek and moving past to the pantry, bumping him with his hip on his way past. jaemin pretended to be wounded, leaning against the counter in pain, making a big scene as the little one giggled, grin growing on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! ty so much for reading muah
> 
> if you have any requests drop them in the comments! i take all kinds of requests, fluff to smut, anything, but jisung centric please!!


End file.
